


England-centric Oneshots

by arureitiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England (Hetalia), England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Multi, Nyotalia, Poor England (Hetalia), Tsundere England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arureitiu/pseuds/arureitiu
Summary: Based on the title, this is England-centric. It can either be platonic or yeah.
Relationships: Belarus/England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), England/North Italy (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	England-centric Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Ukraine and Belarus call each other. But I'll use for Ukraine as "Big sister" and Belarus as "Belarus chan".
> 
> His name is Nikolai.

1: Woah (BelaEng)

It was another normal day for Belarus. She wakes up at 5 AM to watch the sunrise.

Well, except for the fact that she woke up different. She didn't feel her long hair weighting, nor did she feel her boobs being heavy.

And she felt more masculine, and tall.

She heard Ukraine calling her before the door opened.

"E-Eh? Who are you?"

"What do you mean, big sister?" Belarus asked, Ukraine handed her the mirror.

There she didn't see herself, instead— she saw a male with the same features as him.

-

England— as usual— came early to meeting once again. But today, Russia was earlier than him. And the Russian had a scared look.

"Good morning, Russia.." England hesitated, the other shakily smiled at him. "Da—"

"Big brother~" The unfamiliar voice went closer, and closer. Before the meeting room's door opened. Revealing a male with platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes, behind him is Ukraine.

"R-Russia, who is he-? That can't be Belarus, right?" The English country gazed at the unfamiliar male.

Belarus stopped to look at the Englishman before tackling 'his' big brother.

"Belarus kept saying that it was because of magic. He is— Belarus.."

The mentioned male gazed at England as he released his hold on his big brother. And walked up to England.

Belarus' sudden height change became intimidating because back then, Belarus was an inch shorter than England. Now Belarus towered over him.

"I suddenly have the urge to be obsessed with you. Is that a side effect?"

The English nation blinked several times, "W-What?"

"Da, good luck Angliya."

-

After the meeting, England was dragged to a room with Belarus holding his hand.

"Marry me, Anhlija."

"Marry me, Anhlija."

England groaned, trying to escape from the Belarusian's hold.

"Why don't we do something else?" England suggested, Belarus looked at him dead in the eyes. "Sexual intercourse?"

The English country blushed as he shook his head no. "I mean we should get to know each other, you git..!"

Belarus released him, his usual blank face held a bit of confusion. "Date before marriage?"

"I-It's not like it's a date..! Don't assume things." England crossed his arms, Belarus smiled at him.

"Nikolai."

"Arthur."

-

The two did become close to each other, Belarus lessened the obsessed attitude with Russia— and kinda switched to England.

They also realized that the magic was not reversible, so Belarus' body is now physically male.

Though Belarus wasn't that terrified when he was informed about that. He even stated that, "I'm a male now, I get to dominate Arthur. Maybe we'll even f—" And so, his imaginations go on.

Belarus' change was finally announced to the other countries.

-

"Arthur, go out with me."

The countries sitting near them heard their usual conversation.

"Later."

One meeting, America approached England when Belarus wasn't with him.

"Dude! Did commie bastard force you?" The American country immediately asks. England raised an eyebrow at him. "Force me to what?"

"Date his sibling! Ya know, I can fight 'im if he is forcing you!"

England shake his head, he was about to reply- but someone beat him to it.

"That's none of your business."

America scowled at the person behind England, the Englishman turn his head to see Belarus. The platinum blond male held a glare at his usual stoic face.

America and Belarus had a heated glaring contest, England slowly slipped off without them noticing. Even though he did go away, he could hear them throwing insults at each other.

"You're just using him."

"If I was going to use anyone, that would be you. I would never do that to him."

"Just because you're a male now, doesn't mean you should dominate him!"

"Are you jealous? Is it because he didn't return your feelings?"

"Wha--"

"You ungrateful man of freedom, just be with my big brother instead."

And so on.

-

"Arthur."

The blond male didn't turn his head, but his attention went to Nikolai. He continued reading, "Yes?"

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

The blond was suddenly pinned by Belarus, the book in his hand fell. The platinum blond male had a serious expression, his dark blue eyes shining in determination.

"When I was still a female, all I ever wanted was to be united to my big brother. But when I became a male, I realized one thing. As I saw you from a different perspective, my feelings for you wasn't the same I felt when I was with my big brother. When we went on dates together, I have fallen in love with you. Every second we spent together, it made me love you even more. So--"

"Will you marry me?" Belarus showed him a silver ring, Emerald eyes locked onto the dark blue ones.

"You wanker.. yes..!"

Belarus slipped on the ring before hugging the blond. "я цябе кахаю"

"I love you too."

-

Due to an unexpected incident.

Today is the fall of the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland. Another will be representing England, and it will no longer be him.

The personification of Belarus, Natalya (Nikolai) Arlovskaya was also replaced.

-

That is the end of England and Belarus' tale.

Let's switch to Arthur and Nikolai, aye?

-

"Woah! You have such beautiful knives." Big dark blue eyes locked eyes with an Emerald ones.

The boy has a big, shining, emerald eyes, a messy natural blond hair, fair pale skin, and he looks shorter than Nikolai.

"Um-- thank.. you." Nikolai shyly stuttered out, "No one has ever complimented my knives."

The boy giggled, "Then I am the first one?"

The boy suddenly gasps, "How rude of me, I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'm at the age of seven." He held out his hand to Nikolai.

"I'm Nikolai Arlovskaya. I'm six."

Nikolai noticed something around Arthur's neck. Arthur caught his gaze, causing him to fully show the item. It was a necklace that had a silver ring attached to it.

"This is from my ancestors, they said I should keep it. Though I don't know why.." Arthur explained, the platinum blond hummed.

"This knives came from my ancestors too. They would not let anyone touch it except for me."

From the distance, America, Russia, Ukraine, and all the other countries watched the two interact.

It was always like this, when you die as a country. You'll be reborn as a human, no memories of what happened during your life as a country.

Yesterday was the death of two countries, Germany checked on Arthur and Nikolai's families. Yesterday, but their age are six-seven? They actually appeared out of nowhere, and had a family to adopt them.

And explained to them to give them their beloved belongings. The ring and the knives.

"When we grow up, will you be my wife?" Now that was unexpected, even for the (listening) countries.

"But I can't even cook.." Arthur mumbled.

"That's no problem."

"Well, alright! I'll marry you when we're older!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is the right translation. I used Belarusian.
> 
> Anhlija - England
> 
> я цябе кахаю - I love you


End file.
